


Midnight Visitor

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, it's very hot someone get Colin a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham nights can be hot- hot enough to keep Colin awake. That is, until Damian stops by and offers momentary relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this one was "midnight".
> 
> And of course, here I am with Colin with his long hair and tattoos and piercings working security at WE (forever my future HC for him), and Damian with his undercut. Somethings I can't escape with these two.

Colin grumbled, flopping from his side to his back, staring up at his ceiling in the dark. Outside his window, he could hear the city streets, traffic despite the midnight hour, despite the stifling summer heat.

 

He pushed himself up, grabbing at his tshirt and tugging it up over his head, tossing it towards the floor, where it landed atop other half-forgotten clothing. He needed to clean up the mess but it was hard when there was no  _ air _ at all. The complex he called home was having wiring issues, and the tenants were all forced into using minimal electrical devices until it was taken care of.

 

He could have his phone plugged in, could use the microwave, keep the stove on- but that was it. He couldn’t use an air conditioner, couldn’t even use a damn  _ fan _ .

 

He needed to move, he knew that. One of these days.

 

He raked his hands back into his hair. His spine was slick, a layer of what felt like oil resting on his skin. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his neck, where he had it all pulled into a messy bun. He almost wanted to chop it off, he was so damn miserable. Except he knew he  _ wouldn’t _ , and if he could just make it until morning, he could take a freezing shower, and go to  _ work _ .

 

At least Wayne Enterprises was  _ cool _ .

 

Colin was about to lay back down, when he heard rustling, outside his window. He glanced over- could have had a heart attack if he wasn’t so  _ used _ to the shape of someone crouching and clinging to that tiny ledge. A tap, and Colin was reaching over, tugging it up, and  _ swearing _ it was cooler outside than in his bedroom.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, shuffling away towards the edge of the bed as Damian climbed in. Once he was inside, he turned, tugging the window shut, before he glanced at his boyfriend, his undercut windswept and messy, a bit of pink to his cheeks from the heat and exertion.

 

“Visiting,” he said, not pulling his mask off. In full gear, Colin couldn’t even  _ imagine _ how he was melting. “It is warm in here, Wilkes.”

 

Colin rolled his eyes. “I know that. Wiring issues, moral of the story, we can’t use a lot of electronics. I don’t even get a fan.”

 

Damian frowned. “Why did you not call? You could have stayed with me.”

 

Colin sighed, flipping back down on the bed. “I can’t just crash with you every time something minor comes up, Dames. You  _ already _ do too much for me. I just… wouldn’t feel right.”

 

“So you prefer to melt,” Damian mused, looking down at him- studying him from the street lights that leaked into the room. It was rather nice, actually- even though he had chided Colin multiple times that he needed to invest in curtains. In this moment, his boyfriend’s slack was his gain, as far as he was concerned.

 

Colin let his eyes drop shut, was very aware of Damian’s on him. The years had taught him what Damian’s gaze  _ felt _ like- and despite the heat, the sweat on his body, he could feel goosebumps, along his arms.

 

“You will get no sleep in this heat,” Damian said, and Colin cracked an eye open.

 

“I won’t get any sleep with you starin’ at me, sweetheart. Some of us have to get up early for work in the morning.”

 

“I can have your shift changed.”

 

“Damian that’s ridic-” Colin cut off as Damian suddenly dropped down over him, his cape calling over his body to cover them both, as Damian bowed his head, kissed the hollow of Colin’s ribs, inching down slowly over damp, salty skin- tongue darting out to trace tattoos as he found the hints of colored ink. Colin arched slightly, tugging at his sheet. “Damian, what-”

 

“You’re awake,” Damian mumbled, when he reached Colin’s navel. “It is a waste, to throw away this time.” He lapped along the dip, collecting sweat, and Colin let out a shaking breath. Damian slid a little lower, nuzzled Colin’s briefs, mouth opening to suck at the shape of his cockhead within- and Colin was bucking up, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth.

 

Last thing he needed to do was wake any of his roommates up. Give away his little midnight visitor-  _ again _ .

 

“Dames,” he breathed, through the cracks in his fingers. “Babe, you don’t-”

 

Damian shot a glare up at him, through the mask. The kind that had Colin’s blood running hot as all hell- and he was pushing his hips up, offering himself for Damian to do as he pleased.

 

Like  _ hell _ could Colin ever say no to Robin. Bad enough the suit was a huge  _ turn on _ . Bad enough Damian always smelled like danger and looked like sin, when he showe dup wind-tussled and grinned. Bad enough he was  _ already _ impossible to deny-

 

Worse enough that Colin had never had a bone in his body that didn’t  _ want _ Damian.

 

Damian sucked gently, and Colin could feel himself getting hard. Once Damian had managed to get the cotton of his briefs  _ damp _ with spit, he was curling his fingers into them, tugging them down so that Colin’s cock was free. Colin shivered, the air hitting him and  _ just _ cooler than the confines of his briefs- before Damian was running his tongue up the underside, pausing to flick a few times at his piercing.

 

Not touching with his hands, with those gauntlets with the sharp edges. That was some of the fun to this, that in a way, Damian had to go  _ hands free _ .

 

Colin couldn’t complain. His boyfriend’s mouth was  _ always _ heaven.

 

“You sure you wanna-  _ jesus _ .” Colin’s hips jerked up, when Damian’s mouth closed around the head- and he was pushing further over his tongue. Damian’s hands went to his belly, holding him flat on his back as he hunched over him, bobbing his head rather quickly. Colin shuddered, reached down and tangled one hand in Damian’s hair, tugging as the sweat built more on his back, one droplet rolling over the center of his body, pooling in his navel. “God, Dames, like  _ that _ .”

 

Damian groaned, moving faster- years and  _ practice _ having finally given him more comfort when it came to this pace. The one he knew that Colin liked and would have him gone so fast he couldn’t even say a  _ hail mary _ before-

 

“Fuck, Dames, just-  _ god _ .” Colin tugged at his hair, shuddered, and suddenly he was arching, head tossed back- and the burn in Damian’s scalp, it was worth it, worth the liquid bitter fire rushing over his tongue. Worth the sound of his boyfriend groaning for him, going boneless and liquid beneath him.

 

He pulled off, waited until Colin was lifting his head- licked his lips. Colin’s cock twitched and he dropped his head back down.

 

“Fuckin’ devil,” he breathed, as Damian tugged his briefs back up, leaned over to kiss his navel again, ease a trail of kisses up his now relaxed body. “Sin incarnate. One way ticket to hell.”

 

“Mhm, you have called me everything and then some already, beloved.” Damian kissed Colin’s pulse, up his jaw- was pleased when Colin turned and kissed his mouth properly. Lazy tongue and perfect drags of his lip- the feeling of the metal in Colin’s tongue like a spark of fire, for Damian. “But now,” Damian offered, pulling back, “you will sleep, despite the heat.”

 

Colin wanted to argue, but he really  _ couldn’t _ . Because Damian was right.

 

“And tomorrow, after your shift is done, you will come home with me. You will not sleep in an inferno again.”

 

Colin opened his mouth to protest, before he promptly clamped it shut and didn’t bother. Damian’s tone was enough to tell him it wasn’t worth the argument. He’d get his way- the prince always did.

 

“Fine, fine,” Colin mumbled, rolling onto his side as Damian climbed off him, heading back for the window. “Leavin’ already?”

 

“I still have patrol. Father will wonder where I disappeared to, if I am gone too long.”

 

Colin grinned, watching through his ginger lashes now. “Yeah, go then. Don’t really want  _ Batman _ breaking through my window cuz his kid just sucked me off.” The color in Damian’s cheeks grew a bit- and while he could be so damn  _ demanding _ , Colin knew it only took a little blunt talk to make him meek. Damian jerked the window open, and Colin reached his hand out, along the bed, getting it as close to Damian as he could. “Dames?”

 

“Yes?” He had paused, turned, and Colin flipped his hand, so it was palm up. His boyfriend smiled, reached down and tangled their fingers together, squeezed gently. “I get to return the favor, tomorrow night.”

 

“I will make sure Cassandra is on patrol and not I.”

 

Colin grinned. “Wicked little thing. All night then- do I have a sick day I can take after? You wear me out, I might need it.”

 

Damian stuck his tongue out, like a  _ child _ , before giving his hand another squeeze. “Sleep well, beloved.”

 

Colin smiled, as Damian took his hand back. “Be safe, Dames.”

 

Colin watched him duck out the window, heard the sound of his zip line- and he was gone, off into the city. Colin sighed, pushing himself up and dragging towards the window to close it- and chose instead to lean partially out it, look out at the sweltering city. There was a slightly warm breeze that chilled the sweat on his shoulders-

 

But did nothing for the heat in his belly.  _ That _ was all Damian’s fault. 


End file.
